Einst kannte ich mich
by Peitschende Weide
Summary: Für einen kurzen Augenblick kann sich Alice Longbottom dem kalten Wahnsinn entziehen und sich an das erinnern, was damals war. Damals, als sie noch wusste, wer sie war - als sie sich noch selbst kannte.


_Stille._

_Ich höre nichts._

_Fühle mich wie gelähmt._

_Stimmen schreien_

_In meinem Kopf_

_Doch ich kann sie nicht hören._

_Ketten_

_Schnüren sich um mein Herz._

_Ich vermag sie nicht zu sprengen._

_Und doch werde ich versuchen_

_Die Wörter zu verstehen,_

_All meine Kraft_

_Werde ich benötigen bei dem Versuch,_

_mein Herz zu befreien._

_Und wieder atmen zu können._

_Wird es mir gelingen?_

Ich schlage die Augen auf, ein kränklich wirkendes Gelb schlägt mir entgegen, dass es weh tut, schnell schließe ich sie wieder. Drehe mich auf die Seite und wage einen neuen Versuch.

Grauer Fußboden, eindeutig erträglicher. Ich versuche anhand der Helligkeit in dem Raum auszumachen, wie spät es sein mag, entscheide mich schließlich für frühen Nachmittag.

Ich schlafe viel, auch am Tage, denn es gibt nichts, was ich sonst tun könnte.

Manchmal ist es wie in einem Gefängnis mit Luxus-Ausstattung, doch dann begreife ich wieder, dass dieses Gefängnis nicht dieser Raum ist, sondern in mir drin.

Manchmal kann ich denken, so wie jetzt, mich an all die letzten Jahre erinnern, an das, was war, bevor es dunkel wurde.

An Hogwarts, die Große Halle.

An eine von Slughorns Partys, wo ich Frank kennen lernte. Und mich sofort in ihn verliebte, ich muss schmunzeln, als ich daran zurück denke, doch gleichzeitig klingt etwas Wehmut mit, es dauerte ganze sechs Monate, bis ich mich traute, ihm gegenüber offen zu sein mit dem, was ich fühlte.

Zwei weitere Wochen und wir waren zusammen, ich hätte platzen können vor Glück.

Mein Blick fällt auf eine Gestalt in einem der Stühle gegenüber des Bettes, die aufgeregt in einem Buch blättert, ich muss leise seufzen. Es ist selten, dass wir unsere guten Tage so koordinieren, dass wir beide etwas davon haben.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft der Wahnsinn ihn aus seinen Fängen entlässt, doch da ich ihm selten genug entkommen kann, nehme ich nicht an, dass es ihm öfter gelingt.

Frank.

Dann ist er wieder der Mann, den ich damals geheiratet habe, der blonde, schlaksige junge Mann, der mich einfach nur anstrahlt und in dessen Augen sich all die Liebe wieder spiegelt, die ich für ihm empfinde und die niemals in Worte zu fassen ist.

Er lacht, streicht durch seine Haare und sieht mich an wie ein Kind, dass einen Regenwurm vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hat, um sich dann wieder mit voller Hingabe seinem Buch zu widmen.

Er liebt dieses Buch, solange ich ihn kenne, liest er darin, schon zu Zeiten auf Hogwarts.

Und noch immer, nach so vielen Jahren und sicher hunderten Malen des Lesens hat er jedes Mal wieder dieses Leuchten in den Augen, als wäre es das erste Mal.

Dann lächele ich ihn an und erinnere mich an seine Witze, die er früher immer gern erzählt hat, an sein Lachen, welches mich so in den Bann zog und noch immer zieht, seine fröhliche, ungezwungene Art.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon hier sind, man verliert jegliches Zeitgefühl in diesen Mauern, diesen weißen Betten und diesen schrecklich gelben Wänden.

Meine Gedanken wandern wieder zurück in eine Zeit, als wir noch frei waren, nicht gefangen in uns selbst.

Und unwillkürlich tauchen Bilder in mir auf, Bilder, die nie verblassen werden.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und wirrem Gesichtsausdruck.

Flüche, die hin und her geschleudert werden.

Das zerstörte Haus von Lily und James, das Bild Sirius' im Tagespropheten, ein Remus, der kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch steht, als er erfährt, dass er über Nacht zum letzten der einst vier Rumtreiber wurde.

Frank im Anzug auf dem Weihnachtsball, der Springbrunnen im Hof, den ich fixiere, während er mich fragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte.

Natürlich habe ich ja gesagt, ich würde es jedes Mal wieder tun.

Die tote Marlene McKinnon, sie war eine gute Freundin von mir gewesen, Lilys rote Haare, die in der Sonne glänzen, als wir im See baden, James, der die Augen nicht von ihr nehmen kann und plötzlich untergeht, da er einen Schritt zu weit ins Wasser gegangen ist.

Sirius, der sich halb tot lacht und prustend im Wasser liegt, Remus, dem nur ein verkrampftes Schmunzeln gelingt, ich weiß, er hat Lily ebenso geliebt.

Doch auch sie musste ihrem Schicksal entgegen treten, einen Kampf, den die meisten verlieren, so auch wir.

Harry… wieder sehe ich ihn vor mir, klein und winzig, neben Neville, der gegen Harry eher plump wirkte, schon als Baby.

Angestrengt versuche ich mich zu erinnern, welches Jahr wir wohl haben.

Was ist in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert?

Leben die beiden überhaupt noch?

Panik ergreift mich, wie sie nur eine Mutter fühlen kann, die Angst hat, ihr Kind verloren zu haben, vielleicht für immer.

Frank sieht auf und kommt auf mich zu, nimmt mich in den Arm, doch ich kann nur apathisch da sitzen und meinen Oberkörper vor und zurück wippen lassen.

„Neville… sie haben ihn geholt…", flüstere ich immer wieder wie ein Mantra, merke, wie der Wahnsinn seine eiskalten Hände wieder nach mir ausstreckt, nein, ich will mich ihm nicht ergeben, noch nicht!

Ich weiß, ich kann ihm nicht entkommen, doch ich kämpfe gegen ihn an, so lange ich noch kann.

Bis er mich ganz verschlucken wird.

„Alice Schatz, alles wird gut", murmelt Frank an meine Halsbeuge und streichelt mir beruhigend über den Rücken, wider erwartend entspanne ich mich. Mein Atem wird ruhiger, meine Gedanken klarer, das klamme Gefühl in meiner Brust schwächer.

Ich lehne mich an ihn und bin für einen Moment wieder um Jahre zurück versetzt auf unserem grünen Sofa, wie oft haben wir so da gesessen, er hielt mich Arm und wir haben zusammen in die Flammen des Kamins geschaut und über Gott und die Welt geredet, oder einfach miteinander geschwiegen.

Wir brauchten keine Worte, um uns dem anderen mit zu teilen, ein Blick in seine Augen sagte mir alles und anders herum, eine Fähigkeit, die viele um uns herum immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte.

Damals, als ich noch wusste, wer ich war.

Ich war nicht einfach nur Alice, ich war so viel mehr, so viel, was heute nur noch ein Schatten meiner Erinnerung zu sein scheint.

Neville.

Ich weiß, er kommt oft und auch wenn er denkt, dass ich ihn nicht erkenne, meinen Sohn würde ich selbst auf dem Sterbebett wieder erkennen, wenn der Wahnsinn mich voll und ganz in seiner Gewalt hat und mich hinüber in seine Welt zieht, für immer.

Ich überlege, wann er das letzte Mal hier war, es ist schwer, sich so etwas zu merken, Zeit spielt in diesen Räumen keine Rolle.

Wieder steigen Tränen in mir auf, ich möchte doch so gern für ihn da sein, der Gedanke, dass er praktisch ohne Eltern aufwächst, bricht mir das Herz.

So vieles, was ich ihm sagen möchte, so viele Fragen, die ich ihm beantworten möchte, so viele Ängste, die ich ihm nehmen möchte.

Doch es ist schwer, die Gedanken zu ordnen, wenn man selbst keine Kontrolle über seinen Verstand hat, ich weiß, es ist alles da, jedes einzelne Wort, doch es ist, als habe ich vergessen, wie man spricht, wie man liebt.

Erschrocken zieht Frank mich fester in eine Umarmung und ich lasse mich fallen, weiß, dass er mich auffangen wird, auch heute noch.

Er nimmt meine Hand, spielt mit meinen Fingern, die sich immer wieder ineinander verschlingen, streicht über den Ring, den er mir zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat.

Ein roter Rubin, ich hätte ihn beinahe in den Staub fallen lassen, so überrascht war ich, niemals hätte ich so etwas erwartet.

„Etwas ganz besonders für eine ganz besondere Frau", höre ich ihn sagen, drehe mich verwundert um.

Genau das waren die Worte, die er mir damals sagte, als er mir den Ring überreichte, hoffnungsvoll sehe ich in seine blauen Augen, die mich sanft ansehen.

Was ich darin lese, lässt mich beinahe vor Glück aufschluchzen, sehsuchtsvoll küsse ich ihn, um ihm danach wieder in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie sind klar, alles, was darin zu sehen ist, ist Liebe, Liebe zu mir.

Es scheint, als habe auch er für kurze Zeit einen Weg gefunden, dem Wahnsinn den Rücken zu kehren, aus warmen, blauen Augen sieht er mich an.

„Ich liebe dich", sage ich frei heraus, lache und weine gleichzeitig, ich bin unsagbar glücklich, doch weiß ich, dass dieses Glück nicht lange anhalten wird. Vielleicht ein paar Minuten, Stunden, wer weiß das schon.

Als Antwort küsst er mich, sanfter dieses Mal und ich schmelze in seinen Armen dahin, lasse mich zurück auf das Bett fallen.

„Auf immer und ewig", flüstert er, als er mit dem Mund an mein Ohr kommt, dass mir ganz anders wird.

„Auf immer und ewig", wiederhole ich unser Eheversprechen und meine es auch so.

Ich werde ihn immer lieben, egal, wie fest die kalte Faust mich in ihrem Griff hat, egal, wie viele Jahre wir noch in diesen trostlosen Mauern verbringen, bis sie uns eines Tages verschlucken.

In diesem Moment bin ich frei und genieße seine Nähe, gebe mich ihm voll und ganz hin.

Vielleicht das letzte Mal.


End file.
